


Wakanda pride parade shenanigans

by Crystal_Gatorade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Gatorade/pseuds/Crystal_Gatorade
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a 10/10 time in Wakanda.(Fair warning it's fluffy as hell)





	Wakanda pride parade shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while and I finally just kinda did it in the span of a day while hopped up on Frappucino. Enjoy!

“Buck, we can’t stay in bed all day.” Steve said. Bucky was laying on top of him, partly because the bed was too small for both of them and partly because if Steve got up, he would have to, too.

“Why not?” Bucky buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, urging him to stay in bed.

“We gotta feed the goats, and tend to the garden. Also, it’s your turn to make breakfast.” 

“Ugh, you’re so reasonable.” Bucky said in mock annoyance. He got off of Steve, but not before kissing him sweetly. Steve sat on the bed for a second, running a hand through his hair. It had gotten longer in the time he had been staying with Bucky in Wakanda, but not as long as Bucky’s. Bucky went to the other side of the hut and turned on their small stove, getting a pan out and cracking 2 eggs into it.

“You want bacon too?” Bucky asked. Steve came and hugged him from behind.

“You know I do.” He said as he kissed Bucky on the cheek. “Thanks.”

Bucky smiled and got out another pan and the bacon. He kissed Steve back, this time on the lips. Steve ran his tongue across Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky opened his mouth and Steve’s tongue slipped in. They kept kissing till the eggs were almost burnt.

“Steve, I coulda burnt the eggs you punk!” Bucky said as he pulled away, turning off the stove just in time. Steve’s face turned a bit red.

“The eggs are fine, Buck.” Steve went and got two plates out while Bucky finished with the bacon. He put them down on the table and Bucky put their eggs and bacon on them. They ate in comfortable silence.

Soon, they heard some commotion outside. The neighbor kids were always playing around on their farm, but this sounded like something different. They both finished their breakfast then went to go see what was happening outside.

When they went out to see Shuri and T’Challa out greeting the neighbor kids. They waved at Bucky and Steve.

“Just who we were looking for!” Shuri said as the two super soldiers came closer.

“Mornin’ Shuri” Steve smiled at the two royals. All four of them had become good friends while Bucky and Steve took refuge there. They would often have Dinner at the palace, and once in a while Shuri would come to have picnics next to the lake with them.

“Good Morning, we were just coming by to tell you about the festivities today” Shuri excitedly said.

“Oh, what’s happening?” Bucky said.

“It’s Wakanda’s third annual pride parade today! You guys should come, it’s always so much fun.” Shuri seemed over the moon about this. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and looked at him with a wide smile. Bucky looked back at him, looking just as happy. This would be their first pride parade since they had been together. 

“Yeah, we’d love to go.” Bucky said as he leaned into Steve just a bit. 

“Good. The parade will start at noon but there are already people out and about getting ready for it.” T’Challa said as he looked at his wristwatch. It was around nine.

“Okay, We’ll be there.” Steve said. He had wanted to go to a pride parade since he found out they were a thing when he got out of the ice. Unfortunately, he had never found the time until now.

_________________________

Steve and Bucky made their way over to the palace, where they would have a great view of the parade. On their way there, they saw many booths with a wide array of pride paraphernalia. Steve got a shirt that had the bi flag on it and a rainbow bracelet. Bucky got a rainbow shirt and also a rainbow bracelet.

“So all those girls you got dates with you didn’t really like?” Steve asked. They had never really talked about it, Steve had assumed Bucky was bi like him since he had always seemed into girls. Steve and Bucky had only really become a couple when they moved to Wakanda together after the whole Sokovia Accords fiasco.

“Nope, been gay all my life.” Bucky said nonchalantly.

“When did you know?” He knew Bucky had finally gotten most of his memories back, with a lot of help from Shuri and some therapy. 

“Around 13 I realized I liked you as more than a friend. When did you?” That made Steve blush a bit.

“After I rescued you from Azzano, I realized I couldn't live without you, that I love you.” Steve said in an almost sickly sweet way.  
“That long? Jeez, you really are an idiot.” Bucky said in a loving tone. He kissed Steve, not caring who saw. Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled back after a second, cheeks bright red. Steve was always the one embarrassed with pda, while Bucky didn’t care.

“I’m your idiot.” Steve said.

They got a big rainbow flag to wave at the parade before getting to the palace. They sat on the large steps that lead to the palace, waiting for the parade to start. They only had to wait for a few minutes before it began.

The first float was the biggest. It was a giant panther on wheels that was covered in rainbow glitter. On the front of the float, T’Challa is standing, waving at people with a rainbow variation of his black panther suit on. Shuri is next to him in a rainbow dress that she looks stunning in, also waving. All the rest of the floats are just as bright. 

It’s easily the most fun thing Steve and Bucky have been to in the 21st century. They cheer and smile throughout the whole parade. Steve keeps his arm around Bucky the whole time. He loves how happy this made him. He hasn’t seen Bucky this happy since the 40’s. It’s nice, there’s that glint in his eyes that makes Steve feel like he’s on cloud 9. 

Afterwards, they head to the palace. Shuri is still in her rainbow dress while T’Challa has already changed into something more comfortable. Shuri sees them first and runs to them and hugs Bucky.

“That was so much fun! I absolutely love parades!” Shuri says as she lets go of Bucky and then hugs Steve too. T’Challa just rolled his eyes and smiled at his ecstatic sister.

“Me and Bucky had a wonderful time. Right, Buck?” Bucky smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, it was real nice.” 

T’Challa, Shuri, Bucky and Steve all talk and soon it’s time for dinner. Steve and Bucky stay for dinner, a perfect end to a fantastic day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the shitty writing, you're the one who read it.


End file.
